


Hell (A Hetalia Fanfiction)

by musergeek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musergeek/pseuds/musergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you're dragged from your home and landed into a brand new place where everything is perfect. . . Except for the creatures at day, and the creatures at night, and the hunger during the winter seasons. Oh and also that there's no way to escape from the place known as Hell. But hey that shouldn't matter right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When I awoke I was somewhere completely different from home. A sort of thatched roofing surrounded my view as I stared upwards. I would’ve, like any normal person, gotten up and maybe even ran to see where the hell I was but my pounding headache kept me down. I sluggishly reached for my head and touched the tender skin there. Wincing loudly I heard someone stir just a few feet away from me. That someone came into view. Dark locks covered their face as I strained my eyes to see. 

“It looks like you’re finally awake,” the person talked, their mouth forming a little smile. There was something strange about their voice but I decided not to worry about that now as the person reached their hand out towards me. I flinched but realised they were pushing their hair out of their face, tucking it behind their ear. I could now see that person was a male who looked not too much older than me. “Does it hurt?” He asked pointing towards his head. 

I resisted the urge to say something like ‘well duh’ and nodded very slowly. The movement of my head made me nauseous. I groaned in some attempt to battle the shitty feeling away. I hadn’t noticed the man had disappeared until he came back into view with a glass of water, a washcloth and two pink tablets in hand. 

“Here,” he said in a somewhat caring voice, handing me the pink capsules. I took them with a shaky hand before putting them in my mouth. At that point I didn’t care what they had in them, I would take anything that could possibly make the pain go away. He handed me the glass of water next, which I drank to wash down the tablets. I was lightly pushed back down onto the soft pillow before the washcloth was placed on my bruised forehead. 

The medicine worked in no less than half a minute, making my head ninety-eight percent more bearable. 

“Where am I?” I asked with a raspy voice. It was all I could muster, for the moment anyway. 

An uneasy smile crossed the man’s face before he left my side once again. I hear something slide open before being shut after a little while. The man came back and sat down a pile of what looked like clothes at the end of my bed. 

“I’ll explain everything a bit later,” he said turning his attention away from the pile and back towards me. “Do you think you’re able to get up and move now?” I nodded as he waited with patient eyes. “I’ll leave you to get dressed. Meet me outside once you’re done.” 

The man left the room, leaving me by myself for the first time since I woke up. Slowly I sat up, taking the cloth off my head at the same time. My muscles ached like I had been sleeping funny for too long, which was probably true. My throat felt tight and my mouth was dry, so I decided to drink the rest of the water. 

Wiping my mouth I finally got a better look around. It was a small and average hut that obviously looked like it was built by amateurs. The walls were brick and mud and the floor was covered in mats. Beds, like mine, lined the walls and a small set up space was set in the furthest corner. If I guess correctly, this is a makeshift hospital of sorts. Quickly I got dressed into the clothes. The black pants fit almost perfectly except they were a little long and the shirt was a little big. 

I headed out the only entrance and was blinded by the sudden bright light. I felt like hissing at the light, which turned out to be the afternoon sun, as I covered my eyes with an arm. A small chuckle came from beside me, making me turn. 

“You really should get out more,” the man commented in a joking tone. “It’s bad for someone so young to be cooped up inside all day.” Now that I was standing up I saw that the man was just taller then me, which I thought was actually kind of cute. His skin, also, had some kind of glow to it in the sunlight. 

“Who are you calling young?” I asked, slightly snapping back at him. “You practically look around my age, maybe even a bit older.” 

The man gave a short laugh again, putting a hand on my shoulder. “I’m much older then I look,” he said as his amber eyes gazed into mine. They crinkled a little as he smiled, showing some older age. “But that certainly made my day.” He started to walk a little in front of me. “Make sure to keep up though.” 

Keeping up with the amber eyed man wasn’t hard though. He was a little slow and took his time, admiring everything around him, not saying a word. There wasn’t much to look at though. We were in a large clearing, surrounded by trees and shrubs. What looked like farm land was off in largest corner, a small village was just off of it. There was a building under construction to, although it looked like no one was around. We walked closer and closer to the largest of buildings, a stone built hall with an actual roof. Without a word the man walked into the building with me trailing behind him. 

Let me just say, the inside took me by surprise. 

There was a large wooden table, or maybe it was several tables put together, in the middle of the large room. Chairs were crammed next to each other and in those chairs were a bunch of people, what looked like the whole village’s worth of people. And at the head of the table was probably one of the most intimidating people I had ever met. 

Everyone’s heads turned our way as we walked in. A few people smirked, others looked in surprise and a couple kept straight faces. Usually I would be a little nervous by now, a room full of strangers was never high on my wish list, but for some reason I was calm with the situation. The only person I noticed that wasn’t staring at me was the blond man at the head of the table. 

“Everyone take a thirty minute break,” the blond haired man’s voice boomed in the hall, gaining everyone’s attention again. His sharp, blue eyes kept on the two of us now. “Yao, please take the girl in my office I’ll be there in a second.” 

Yao, who must’ve been the man next to me, looked a little displeased with taking orders from the man but he took me to a door in the back of the hall. We stepped inside and found a smaller and functional kind of office with a large rounded table in the middle. In a few minutes we were joined by three more males. The first one in the door had blond hair and the largest eyebrows I had ever seen. Next was an easy-going looking brunette who had a little curl that stuck out on the left of his head. And last was the intimidating blond haired and blue eyed man. He closed the door behind him. 

“You gave her the medicine right?” The man with the eyebrow’s asked. He too had a slight accent, his was easier to place though. Some kind of British accent, although I couldn’t place which one. 

I saw Yao nod out the corner of my eye. I wanted to feel panicked, but I couldn’t at this point. Had they drugged me? What were they going to do with me? “What are you,” I tried to ask but my jaw was slack. 

“It wore in while we were walking,” Yao answered. “I’m glad though. She has a fire inside of her.” 

“Here take a seat bella,” the brunette stepped forward, helping me into a seat by the table. He was defiantly European. That accent was defiantly from around there. But was he French? Did the French say bella? I couldn’t make sense of anything at the moment. 

The intimidating guy sat down opposite of me, sighing as he forced a small smile onto his face. “We’re sorry to do this to you but we have found out in the past this is the best way to deal with new comers,” as he spoke his smile faded a bit but it seemed more genuine. “My name is Ludwig. This is Arthur,” he gestured to eyebrows before gesturing behind me, “and that’s Feliciano. And you’ve met Yao.” 

“_____,” my name sluggishly slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. 

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, even maybe comment on something but Ludwig cut him off. “You probably have questions for us. You might even be angry or scared, so please let us explain everything before you cause a scene.” Ludwig sat back in his chair waiting for someone else to pick up the speech. This was obviously a well-rehearsed speech. 

“The drug we gave you is a pain medication,” Arthur began as he stepped forward and closer to me. “It helps with any pain but also slows down a person’s reaction, something we have found useful for the new comers.” He gave me a sweet smile, his large eyebrows relaxing into the smile. “Don’t worry love, it’ll wear off in a couple of minutes or so.” 

“We’re not here to hurt you though,” Feliciano pipped up behind me, patting my shoulder in a reassuring manner. “We just want to explain everything to you without any hassle. We’re actually all really nice! Well, Ludwig can get a little scary sometimes.”

Ludwig coughed, gaining my attention and stopping Feliciano. “Now this might be hard to believe at first,” Ludwig quietly said, looking down at his lap, “but we are trapped here. You’re trapped here.” I could feel the inside of me stir with emotion but I didn’t respond with it. “We were all brought here by the same white masked people. Left on the outside of the forest with only a suitcase worth of belongings.” 

“We are trying to find a way out of here though! Right Ludwig?” Feliciano’s voice sounded hopeful. 

Ludwig only nodded. “We have a small cottage waiting for you, you’re belongings are already inside.” He looked up at me with stern eyes. “We have rules here _____, they may be hard to live by but it’s for the best. That meeting just before was to see if someone could mentor you until you get used to living here. After that we hope that you would find a job that you could do.” 

“I volunteered to be your mentor,” Arthur said as soon as he found a small opening in Ludwig’s speech. “I’ve been for quite a while and know everything there is to know about life here.” 

“Actually,” Yao interrupted, stepping in from his corner, “I was hoping that I could mentor this one.” 

“But I already offered,” Arthur defended himself. “Besides you’re too busy playing doctor.” A smirk crossed his face as he teased Yao. 

“Last time I checked at least I was actually doing my job,” Yao fired back. “You just sit back and give orders.” 

“Excuse me,” Arthur said clearly offended, “I work twice as much as you do!” 

“Would you two shut it?!” Ludwig yelled at the both of them as I sat there astonished by how quickly the tables had turned. They both went silent and reluctantly turned to Ludwig. “Yao, what did you have in mind for mentoring her?” 

A small triumphant smirk crossed Yao lips. “Well I was thinking that I could use a hand with my practices,” Yao explained. “A youth like _____ would certainly brighten up the place and she’ll of course have new ideas. In fact I’d like to teach her everything I know about medicine.” 

Ludwig had been listening with careful and calculating eyes, possibly trying to pick out the faults of the plan. As much as I resented the idea of being ‘mentored’ I would much prefer Yao over Arthur. He just seemed so more laidback then Arthur, who I had noticed, stood with perfect posture and refused to let go of it. 

Ludwig finally nodded. “Yao you’ll get to mentor _____,” he finally confirmed. “Feliciano, please tell Peter, Gilbert and Matthias that they aren’t going to mentor her.” Feliciano left with a small ‘yes sir’. “Arthur inform Kiku that _____ will be joining us for dinner tonight.” Arthur nodded before turning and exiting out of the room. 

With everyone out of the room Ludwig sighed heavily as he turned his attention back to us. “I do have to apologize for that,” he begun. “Arguments do tend to break out a lot here.” He paused, standing up. “The medication should wear off in a minute or two. Don’t worry the pain won’t come back until tomorrow, but you will be able to process things, walk and speak freely again.” I heard the door open behind me. “Yao, make sure you let her know everything and answer all her questions.” The door closed behind him. 

Yao sighed and slumped into Ludwig’s chair. “I swear he’s going to be the death of me.”


	2. Chapter Two

“So with that, dinner should almost be ready,” Yao finished licking his dry lips after the long speech and answering almost constant bombardment of questions from me.

In the quick hour that time had allowed us Yao had explained a lot of things for me. The jobs here (which were anywhere between patrols to farming), what floaters were (people who had no jobs and were requested whenever the help was needed), the dangers of Hell (which was anywhere between animals and fauna,) and what Hell was (the town and place we lived in). He had answered all my questions but basically avoided one. 

“I’ll show you after dinner,” he had answered before adding, “any more questions?” 

My rumbling stomach caught my attention and brung me back into the moment. “What’s for dinner?” I asked standing up with Yao. 

“I thought you were done with questions,” Yao joked lightly as we began to walk out the hall and towards the second largest building in the village. He stretched, making his back crack audibly. “But we’re having lamb, mashed potatoes and salad.” He pouted at the sound of the dinner. “There would’ve been more of a feast but we suspected you would wake up tomorrow and not today.” Yao shrugged as he continued to lead the way. “Well at least you won’t be asking everyone questions.” 

We entered the dining hall where half the village had already gathered. The room was bustling with conversation and only a few faces looked our way. I followed Yao through the small crowd and towards the back of the room where I could smell a mouth-watering scent. A head poked its way through a small opening in the wooden wall. He wore a mask and his chin was covered in stubble. 

“Hey Yao is this the new girl?” He asked in a strong and loud voice that, like everyone else here, had an accent to it. 

“This is _____,” Yao answered, gesturing to me. I gave a small wave at the masked man in response unsure of what to do or say. 

“Well she certainly looks beautiful,” the masked man winked at me. A yelling from behind the wall made him direct his attention elsewhere, which I was grateful for since I was certain that I was blushing. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there in a second. Calm your asses down.” He looked back at us. “Well it was certainly a pleasure to meet you _____.” 

Once he disappeared I felt the need to say something, anything. “So uh, what’s with the mask?” I managed to ask turning to Yao. 

Yao shrugged. “What’s with Sadik’s mask? It’s probably the same as Roderick’s corset, a fashion statement.” A small smile cracked on my face. A guy wearing a corset for a fashion statement was a ridiculous idea, especially from where I came from. 

Not too soon after we were seated more people began to join us. The people all had more or less the golden kind of skin the same as Yao’s and dark hair. They even could’ve been mistaken as being related if not for their differ in accents. In the end I counted four males and two females sitting with us (excluding Yao and myself of course). They had settled into a normal conversation and even tried to get me to join but I was too focused on who was heading towards our almost full table. 

The man was probably the tallest out of everyone and maybe even the biggest. I couldn’t tell if he was made out of fat or muscle. He was even maybe a bit of both. His hair was a pale blond that almost looked like a faded silver. His violet eyes seemed caring and like they were smiling contradicting his intimidating aura. He sat down next to Yao, fixing up his long scarf that hugged around his next. 

I could feel an awkward atmosphere around the table as everyone had stopped talking and began to almost glare at the scarfed man. Now usually I wouldn’t say anything to a stranger, especially as one as big as him, but I felt kinda sorry for him. But then again he must’ve done something to get this kind of reaction from Yao, right?

“Um hi there,” I said in a small voice. I was certain the giant hadn’t heard me but he turned my way once he finished fixing his scarf. 

“Hello,” he smiled widely not even noticing the glares he was being given. “You must be the new girl, I’m Ivan.” 

I went to reply to Ivan but was cut off by Yao suddenly springing into action. “Yes, yes,” he said hurriedly, “but Ivan, Alfred said that he wanted to talk to you about your day patrol.” 

“Oh yes,” Ivan said distantly, “I almost forgot about that. Well I better get to finding him.” With a quick smile Ivan stood back up and wandered to the other side of the hall. 

A big sigh of relief came from the table, like everyone had been holding their breaths. I looked around the table quizzically, raising my eyebrows in suspicion. The smallest girl with long flowing hair and an odd curl that stuck out just to the side of her face caught my gaze before giving me a simple and sweet smile. 

“Ivan has the tendency of taking interest in newcomers,” she explained in a sweet voice. 

“You can say that again,” the guy to her right with an even odder curl agreed. “He likes to snatch them up on the first day.” He teased stretching his fingers in a grabbing motion. 

“Don’t be putting those ideas in the newbies head,” the youngest of the group began in a defensive tone. He, out of everyone, looked the most simular to Yao, they even had the same kind of accent. “You already scared Toris enough the last time.” 

“Yeah but that’s only because he had Feliks as a mentor,” the oddly curled man defended with a small sneer. 

The table once again was brung to life as the topic was debated. I watched as the idea was thrown back and forth between people. Looking over my shoulder to see why Yao wasn’t participating I saw him holding his head in his hand, like he was agitated. 

“What am I going to do with them?” I heard Yao mumble to himself, making a small smile cross my lips.

After dinner and some conversation Yao finally told me it was time to go. Saying goodbye to everyone I had met, I headed outside with Yao. The breezy night air was refreshing and bit at my nose bringing the promise of a chilly night. We continued to walk further and further from the same lights of the village and towards the farm. 

“I’m glad Kiku helped cook tonight,” Yao said abruptly, staring into the night sky. “That sauce defiantly made the lamb tenderer.” 

I nodded in agreement. I didn’t know much about cooking but it certainly was a tasteful meal. I only wondered what kind of feast we would have to celebrate my arrival. All kinds of dishes flew through my mind, hoping that I would at least get to have one of them tomorrow. Only after finishing my extensive list off food I realised we were walking towards a small hut near the edge of the forest. Lights flickered inside the hut as well as joyful conversation. 

“You asked earlier what the patrols were,” Yao begun as we neared the hut. “Well they are split into two teams, the day patrol and the night patrol. Usually the patrols are made up of two people. The day patrol not only guard the village but search for any other human life out here and ways back to society. The night patrol have more of a protector vibe.” 

We had finally reached the hut and Yao stopped talking, he opened the door and revealed two men sitting at the table eating dinner. They both turned our way once the door opened, their conversation stopping. The tallest out of the pair had wild brown hair with two strands of hair sticking up and a Band-Aid was plastered across his nose. The smaller one had golden brown hair with two massive curls on each side of his head reminding me of sheep horns. 

“Oh so this is the new shelia everyone’s talking about?” The taller one asked in a loud voice as we entered the hut. 

“I think her name’s _____ Jett,” the shorter one said in a quieter voice. 

“Huh, no way,” the taller one, who was called Jett, retaliated. “I hear it was Annabell.” The two began to bicker like siblings, forgetting all about us. 

“This is one of the duos in the night patrol,” Yao informed as I watched the two continue to fight. “The one with the Band-Aid is Jett, one of my loud neighbours and the shorter one is Toby.” 

I waited a couple of seconds seeing if they would break their fight to introduce their selves properly but after seeing they wouldn’t I decided to step in. “Nice to meet you,” I said loud enough so my voice could be heard over the fighting. “My name’s _____.” 

The two stopped bickering and looked our way again. “Hah I told you her name was _____,” Toby smiled triumphantly. 

“Yeah but,” Jett tried to argue. “You wouldn’t have known about her if I hadn’t told you about her.” 

“I’m sure Matthew would’ve told me or Arthur.” Toby crossed his arms over his chest. 

For some reason I felt the need to step in before they began to fight again. I think I had enough of all the arguments for one day. Only then I realised that Ludwig was right, arguments do break out a lot here. But it was also calming, everyone fought in a family kind of way. 

“So um what do you guys do exactly?” I asked stopping anymore arguments from the two. “I mean the night patrol.” 

And that little question sparked up Jett’s interest. “Well you see the first thing is we’re a lot tougher then the day patrol,” he said with a smug smile. “I mean we do have to battle predators in the dark and there’s a lot less of us.” 

“What Jett’s trying to say,” Toby pipped up, “is that we fight off any threats to the village. Without us the place would be total chaos. For some reason the real big threats here seem to be nocturnal.” Toby ended his explanation with a shrug. 

I opened my mouth to ask about the threats but once again I was cut off. This time by Yao and his loud yawing. 

“Yes well, I’m sure you can all talk later, but I think that I’ll show _____ to her hut.” With a tired wave Yao turned his back and I had to obviously follow him if I didn’t want to sleep out in the cold tonight. 

Before we left the small hut I turned back and waved a goodbye. “It was nice to meet you. And good luck!” 

We left the hut, but not after hearing a sarcastic remark from Toby to Jett, and began the trek back to the village. People loitered the narrow paths and ‘town centre’ talking in pairs or just enjoying the crisp evening to their selves. Light from inside huts dotted the paths here and there, even snoring could be heard from one or two huts. 

Yao stopped at one of the more newly constructed looking huts and opened the door for me. It was dark inside, with no candles having been lit or even enough moonlight to fill the room. I could just make out a bed and maybe even a chest of drawers. Or was it a desk? 

Yao with almost expertise felt around the room until he grabbed a hold of something. The lighting of a match could be heard before the room lit up with a faint yellow glow. I was right, there was a bed and a chest of drawers and a large suitcase at the end of my bed. Those must be my belongings they let me keep. 

“This will be your hut,” Yao said with a hint of jealously. “It was built only a couple of months ago and you get to live near the sleepers.” Yao sighed heavily. “I wish I could trade with you but there’s a strict rule on no trading huts.” Yao’s face cringed up for a second before he looked me in the eye. “We’ll start the mentoring somewhere between late morning to noon tomorrow. I just really would like some extra sleep.” Yao yawned before he began to shuffle out of the room. “Breakfast is served anywhere between early morning to noon so you don’t have to worry about food.” He was about to leave before he stopped at the door for only a second. “Goodnight _____,” he yawned. 

“Goodnight,” I called as he shut the door. 

As soon as that door was shut I could feel the whole nice new girl façade wear off before I collapsed on my bed. It groaned and squeaked under me as I moved myself under the covers. I could’ve gotten changed or looked in my suitcase or even wonder around for a little longer but truthfully I was utterly exhausted and confused about everything. I turned to my side were a small and hurriedly made bedside table stood and blew out the candle before turning my face to the wall, hoping that this was some vivid dream and not a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> The next update will be on the 2nd of January. Thanks for reading!


End file.
